Let's Make the White Stuff Come Out
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Yaoi CLEON. Cloud and Leon are young best friends, playing video games, until Cloud, tired of losing, cheats to distract Leon. They quit the video games and start playing another little game Leon likes to call, Let's Make the White Stuff Come Out ;


"Cloud? You ok?" I asked. Cloud and I were walking home one day after middle school, like we usually do.

"Hm? M," he thought, then nodded. He's always very quiet. We were walking, then he just stopped, and as he stopped, he stared at me.

"Ok." I shrugged it off. "You want to come to my house and play video games?" I asked and Cloud nodded with a small smile. "I'll race ya!" I took off, speeding up as I heard his footfall right behind me.

"Leon, wait up!" I could hear Cloud chasing after me.

"Woohoo!" I cheered when I ran into my empty house first. I turned to see Cloud panting. We're both in the 7th grade, but I'm still a year older and a few inches taller.

We made it up to my room, and stared playing a fighting game till I heard Cloud sigh.

"What's wrong?" As his best-friend, more like his only friend, I felt responsible to take care of him, especially since he's an orphan and usually alone if he's not with me.

"You're too good. I can't win." Cloud pouted.

I laughed, "I only suck when I'm distracted."

Cloud nodded, like he was thinking. "Ok." He started another round.

"And…Fight!" The TV yelled and before I could make a move, Cloud kissed me. On the lips.

I sat there, frozen, not sure what to say or do as I blankly watched him win.

"Player two, you win!" The TV shouted and Cloud held the faintest but truest of smiles. I looked at the controller in my lap, and when I looked back at him, he was still smiling at the TV. I bit my lip, then I pounced on top of him.

"What are you?" Cloud squirmed beneath me as I put my hands on his wrists and put my lips on his.

"They're so soft." I said down to him, shaking nervously.

"Yours, yours are warm." Cloud's face turned red, which made me red.

"Can I kiss you again?" I let go of his wrists and put my hands behind his head.

He nodded shyly and I lowered my trembling lips over his. We smashed our lips together, breathing harshly, a bit unsure of what we were doing, since we're just kids.

After he coughed, I sat up, giving us both some air.

"Leon," Cloud huffed and I smiled after hearing him say my name.

"What is it Cloud?" I lowered my body onto his, our foreheads touching.

"I love you." Clouds eyes were closed and I gasped, sitting up again.

"You do?"

Cloud nodded, smiling bigger than I'd ever seen him smile.

"I love you too!" I went back down, putting my arms around him.

We laid there for ten minutes, silent, holding each other.

"Want to go one more round?" Cloud asked, sitting up, handing me my controller. I nodded with a huge smile, content to be with him.

"You're not going to be able to distract me this time."

Cloud rolled his eyes and after I made my first attack, I could feel his hands between my thighs. I clamped my legs together, my cheeks feeling warm. Clouds hand got stuck as I couldn't help but rub my legs together, not letting him remove it.

"You're warm down here." Cloud looked at me and I whimpered.

"My face feels warm too." I blushed.

Cloud wriggled his hand between my thighs and I let out a weird sound.

"Does it feel good?" Cloud asked because I encouraged his actions.

"Uh-huh," I nodded as he squeezed his hand, pinching my parts.

"Ah!" I screamed, putting my hand over my mouth, unclenching my legs, allowing him to free his hand.

"It's, hard." Cloud gulped and I swallowed big.

"Do you want me to make you hard too?" I asked shyly. Clouds face turned super red.

"Um, ok." He sat there and I unbuckled his pants, pulled them down, and put my hands over his parts over his boxers.

"Eh," Cloud shut his eyes tightly, flinching.

"Shh, it's alright." I cooed, squeezing and rubbing him as he slowly relaxed.

"My tummy hurts," Cloud put his hand over his lower stomach. I looked at his beautiful face, then the TV.

"Want me to turn it off?" I asked and he shrugged. "We can play a different game."

"Like what?" Cloud clasped his legs together as I turned off the TV.

"It's called, let's make the white stuff come out." I smiled and Cloud blushed nervously. I've made my white stuff come out before when I was alone, but I don't know if Cloud had.

"Ok." He said and I sat next to him, kissing his soft pink lips.

"You're really pretty."

"No I'm not!" Cloud got angry and turned away, but I made him look at me.

"You are to me. It's a good thing. I love looking at you." I put my arms around him and he blushed as he couldn't hide his smile.

I played with the hard nubs on his chest, smoothing my hands over the bulge in his boxers.

"Leon, I can't!" Cloud said after I had rubbed it and squeezed it.

"What?" I asked, not sure of what he meant.

"The white stuff! It's coming out!" Cloud panted, and when his boxers became wet, I grinned.

"Looks like I win this game too,"

Author's Note: So I tried to write this from the perspective of Leon as a little kid, probably around 10 or 11 and yeah, I hope you enjoyed the cute little innocent cleon ^_^


End file.
